La Cambiante
by BoredGirl27
Summary: Una chica misteriosa entra en el recinto de una de las mas peligrosas criaturas, esta en la mira del rey y su hijo pero las cosas se precipitaran cuando una guerra se acerque y ella tenga que tomar una decisión...deberá decidir entre el amor y el sufrimiento. Entren a leer la historia...
1. Chapter 1

Una sombra rápida como pantera se precipitaba entre los árboles, las sombras parecían abrazarla mientras corría entre las ramas; muy por detrás de ella dos escurridizas formas se movían ágilmente para alcanzarla.

-Solo un poco- Murmuro entre sus dientes apretados con una dulce voz melódica.

Saltaba con gracia sobre las ramas caídas, al parecer se acercaba a su objetivo pues subió el gorro de su capa, justo a tiempo para que los rayos del sol cayeran sobre la oscura tela; siguió corriendo apresurada hasta que un gran muro gris se alzó frente a ella, se acercó a las puertas y de inmediato dos hombres altos y fornidos la interceptaron.

-Qué crees que haces forastera?- Su voz grave era tan estridente que la chica tuvo que alejarse un poco.

-Vengo a ver al rey- Exigió firme, el otro hombre la tomo con rudeza del brazo.

-Ninguna Furia entra al palacio- Su voz igual que fuerte hizo que sus sensibles oídos se estremecieran.

-No soy una Furia, exijo que me lleven ante el rey- Los dos hombres se miraron y sonrieron.

-Claro que lo veras… humana- La chica se estremeció al escuchar semejante palabra.

Pero no pudo objetar pues la puertas se abrieron rapidamente para empujarla dentro, apenas volteo su cabeza pudo ver cómo dos figuras se introducían en las sombras del bosque con un halo de molestia y furia a su alrededor.

Suspiro aliviada mientras la guiaban por el pasillo, un nuevo sentimiento de encierro se estableció en su pecho, nadie lo vio pero lentamente sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse hasta llegar a un negro tan profundo como su capa.

Ambos hombres la empujaron a través de unas enormes puertas que llevaban a una sala circular llena de columnas de granito negras y una gran alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el imponente trono de piedra.

El rey se alzaba como un gran gigante en su asiento de honor, mirando con desdén a la frágil criatura que mostraba impasible a su presencia.

-Como osas entrar a este recinto forastera?- La voz de los guardias era frágil y dulce al compararlas con el vozarrón que emitía aquel orgulloso monarca.

-No soy una forastera majestad- Respondio tranquila.

-Yo conozco bien a mi pueblo! Y tú no eres de esta ciudad-

-Ese no es el tema que deseaba tratar con usted, debo informarle que…-

-Tu solo eres una chiquilla, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me sea útil-

-Pero majestad…-

-No quiero escuchar nada, retírate-

-No- Se cruzó de brazos tan relajadamente como si ella impusiera su propia ley, mientras, el rey ardía de enojo por el desafío que la chica le planteaba.

-Retráctate…ahora-

-He arriesgado mi vida para venir hasta aquí, no me iré tan rapidamente-

-Pues si no te vas por tu propio pie, te quedaras… atada a una cadena-

La chica no se inmuto pero sabía que eso significaba solo una cosa…

-Si no quieres obedecer a tu rey…-

-Usted mismo ha dicho que yo no pertenezco a su pueblo, así pues usted no es mi rey-

-Entonces eres una traidora y mereces morir-

-No creo merecer tal cosa por el simple hecho de querer informarle de algo-

-Yo soy un rey misericordioso y pasare por alto tu insolencia, si te disculpas podrás marcharte-

-No me iré y a su vez no me disculpare-

-Entonces serás sentenciada; guardias llevadla al calabozo-

Los dos hombres se acercaron a la chica y ella mansamente se dejó guiar por el oscuro recinto, era como ser guiada por dos demonios al fondo del mismo infierno pero esta no era una simple exageración, esto era la realidad.

Bruscamente la aventaron a una de las minúsculas celdas pero ella solo se sentó en el frio suelo de piedra a la espera de que el sonido de las pisadas se alejara; cuando ya todo fue silencio un suspiro salió de sus perfectos labios de querubín.

Nadie lo sabría jamás pero sus ojos lentamente se tiñeron de un azul profundo, la tenue luz de la luna se colaba lentamente por una pequeña ventana en la parte superior de la pared, se alejó todo lo que pudo de la luz de la luna porque sabía que en cualquier momento el sol saldría y su luz entraría por el mismo lugar.

En ese momento añoraba la tranquilidad de su escondrijo en el bosque, de los grillos en la noche y el crujido de las hojas revolviéndose con el viento, pero ella sabía que corría el peligro de jamás volver cuando se aventuró a la ciudad de los Eternos.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si la historia.

* * *

En alguna parte del mismo oscuro palacio, un joven de cabello negro caminaba molesto por el mismo pasillo que nuestra misteriosa chica recorrió minutos atrás; dos guardias se inclinaron en reverencia cuando pasaron por el frente del furioso chico.

-Majestad- Susurraron los dos, luego ambos continuaron con su camino.

El entró en la enorme sala del trono, se acercó al hombre que miraba pensativo por la ventana, el leve sonido de la puerta a cerrarse hizo que mirara a su visitante.

-Para que me has llamado?- Exigió el joven chico.

-Me he enterado que otra humana ha muerto por tu culpa-

-Eso es irrelevante, tú mismo has matado a muchos-

-Se están extinguiendo, debemos tener precauciones o moriremos-

-Es ridículo, dado que nunca falta la copa de sangre a tu lado- Agrega enojado.

-El problema aquí es que tú los matas sin razón…-

-Todo es tu culpa y lo sabes, si me hubieras dejado salir cuando era un niño ahora me manejaría mejor-

-No vengas con eso ahora, esto es tu culpa… tú no puedes simplemente…-

-No seas hipócrita padre, además con la servidumbre yo tengo el derecho de hacer lo que desee-

-No puedes matar a todo lo que se te cruce por el frente- Gruñe molesto el monarca.

-Puedo y lo haré, así que si quieres reducir los daños será mejor que dejes de importunarme-

-Debes hablarle con más respeto a tu rey-

-Debería…pero no, me retiro… yo mismo buscare a alguien para la vacante- Sus ojos chispearon al imaginar las posibilidades.

-No, yo ya tengo a alguien para el cargo… de hecho me parece perfecto- Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

-Esta es mi decisión ya que ha de vivir conmigo-

-Pues me parece que esto ha de ser mejor para ti y para mí-

-Estas empezando a delirar padre- El joven se voltea para retirarse.

-Ella no te servirá, está condenada… de hecho puedes matarla si te apetece- Agrega haciendo que el joven se detenga.

-No vendrás a molestarme si muere?-

-Se podría decir que estarías haciéndome un favor-

-Pues envíala, intentare conservarla todo lo posible-

El chico se regocija mientras camina por el pasillo pensando en la cara enfurecida de su padre, mira por los vitrales de las altas paredes, el sol saldría pronto y debe ir a su habitación para ocultarse y descansar.

De pronto dos guardias se precipitan por el pasillo y desaparecen al doblar la esquina, han de ir a buscar a la joven chica que lo acompañara ahora; sigue su camino y se resguarda en sus aposentos para esperar a que traigan a la nueva victima.


End file.
